


Tamer

by koalahugs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Porn with no Plot lol, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i literally wrote this as self indulgent need to see my ship fucking lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalahugs/pseuds/koalahugs
Summary: When Claude comes home from a month of touring Fódlan, he and his wife reunite in a special night.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Tamer

Claude wraps an arm around his wife. It had been a few days since he had seen her. She preferred to remain home in Almyra while he went to Edmund territory to check on the trade routes between Almyra, House Edmund and Sreng. While politics interested her, talk about militia was lost on Marianne. Marianne wraps her arms around his neck, letting him guide her steps, until she finds her back pressed against the wall. He leans in and looks her in the eyes. She sees the bottom of his eye quirk from the cheeky smile she knows is there without looking. He closes in and presses his lips onto hers. She sighs into him. He makes the first move, again. She feels his lips part slightly over hers as he tilts his head, she mirrors his movements. 

Claude's free hand moves up, so his thumb rests on her jaw and his following fingers fall on her neck. His thumb brushes over her cheek before his hand slides behind her neck, nudging her head to the side. Marianne complies and rests her head on the arm Claude has pinned to the wall. She lets out a sigh, feeling his warm breath on her neck. Her toes curl and her body stiffens, knowing what comes next. His lips meet her neck and her body relaxes. She feels his hand slide from her neck, down her shoulder and into her hand. His fingers intertwine with hers. She lets an appreciative moan escape her throat, as his tongue traces indiscernible shapes on her neck. She tilts further away, goading him to continue more along her neck and onto her shoulder. Claude knows what she's asking for. He knows she uses body language instead of verbal cues to show him how to pleasure her. He nips gently on the round of her shoulder, Marianne's soft giggle breezes over his ear and sends a shiver shooting down his spine. 

He pulls himself up and looks at her. Observing the flush of her cheeks. He thanked his lucky stars she was wearing a simple sleep robe, with nothing but a sheer night dress underneath. She gasps when he pulls her arm above her head; gently enough that it doesn't hurt but assertively enough that it excites her. As much as she is excited by his eyes tracing down her body, mapping out the trajectory of his path. When her arm is pulled up the tie around her waist loosens. 

Claude is grateful Marianne just does a basic single loop, when her robe reveals the swell of her cleavage to him. In their youth, he never noticed Marianne's figure. He was paying too much attention to her posture. At that time she often had her head tucked in, and wore the jacket of their uniform at all times, hiding any sort of shape or figure. He was also too busy trying to pry out secrets and trying to figure her out to even notice what she may look like. It was not until five years later at their reunion, that he had discovered she sported a new look. The outer layer of her dress had a slight opening, although covered by another dress it showed much more of her. But if he was being honest, he hadn't noticed until Hilda mentioned that the shape of Marianne's shawl and the window of her first dress gave view to her shapely figure. 

At first, Claude paid no mind to it, his mind too hellbent on the war for Fodlan. Until a day came when Marianne decided on taking on the responsibility of leading a cavalry unit. He was doing a check of the ranks when he walked in on a situation where Leonie and Hilda were helping Marianne suit up. Before the breast plate was put on, an undershirt had to be worn, but before that... " _Wrapping up the girls under some linen helps prevent them from bouncing around too much. It can get sore when you're bobbing around on a horse - or in you case a dark pegasus - for hours._ "

" _ I-I don't think I can wrap myself. _ "

" _ It's fine, it takes practice. _ " Leonie said as she grabbed a long sheet of linen from her knapsack.  _ "Keep your undergarment on Marianne!" _

It was then that Claude walked on and saw what Hilda meant. Of course, with the war at the time, Claude didn't have time to play around and dwell on thoughts of Marianne's chest. And by the time the war ended he had forgotten. 

Now lost in his thoughts, Claude's free hand found itself on the collar of the robe, pushing it off Marianne's free shoulder. She makes no movements, letting the sheer fabric fall down her shoulder and come to a rest just below the crease of her elbow. Claude sighs in awe at the sight. He takes a moment to appreciate how her chest expands upon her inhale. Marianne's eyes stay on Claude's face, while his hand comes up again, this time pulling the thin strap of her dress off her shoulder. One finger traces the hem of the deep V that plunges over her chest. Just before he reaches the peak of her breast he pulls the cup of the dress off, revealing a single breast to the cold air, and to his eyes. He feels himself stiffen from the sight. Marianne feels both nipples perk, she can't tell if it's due to the cold chill of the room or the intensity of her husband's stare. She feels his lips over her once more, his hand now massaging her exposed flesh, his thumb grazing over the sensitive apex. His lips now make a hellishly slow trail from her jaw, down her neck to her shoulder, he traces his lips over her collar bone gently but, for Marianne the trail leaves a burning trail of desire, and heat travels straight to where his hand continues to tease. He rests his forehead on her neck, his eyes watching carefully. Every time she breathes deeply, gasps, her peaks gently bounce. Just enough for him to notice, just enough for him to feel the pull in his hand. He tucks his head closer to her neck, so his ear is closer to her lips. "What was that?" He asks gently. 

She shakes her head into his hair. Her face flush. He feels her pulling her arm out of his grip, he pushes back, pinning her wrist into the wall, her other hand reaches into his hair and pulls. "You can ask me, Marianne."

She's persistent, and he is impatient. He drops his head down, and trails soft kisses down the rise of her breast. She pushes out her chest, beckoning him to continue. Before he reaches his first destination, he lets out a breath, his thumb moves over the sensitive skin and he takes her peak into his mouth as he breathes in. Her moan encourages him, he sucks her nipple in a few times before his tongue lazily traces over it. Marianne’s hand twists his head at a different angle. He wants her to guide him, and so to encourage this, he sucks again, his tongue making indiscernible patterns over her. He loves the feeling of her writhing in pleasure. The hand around her waist now pulls back to rest on her hip, pinning it to the wall as well. In response, Marianne curls her back, giving him more exposure. He feels Marianne trying to free her suspended arm. He knows the other side needs attention, but he wants her to ask. He wants to hear her to tell him, command him what to do and how to best pleasure her. He wants to hear her say things that only he would ever hear. He lets a tooth graze over her. 

"Ah-" he hears her breath catch in her throat. The hand in his now tightens. Interesting. He does it again. He feels her lurch forward, he can feel her chin resting on his head just above her hand. This time, he grazes her then settles it with his tongue, and this time he hears, "Khalid, the other one," she breathes out. "Please." He lets go of her other hand, and once he does, she pulls the strap and cup off her shoulder. Before he can process one of her hands reaches for his hair again, the other around his back and she pulls him to the other breast. "Please." 

Of course he'll oblige. She looks so desperate and who would be if he did not help her. This time, no slow build, his wife is already panting, he won't tease her any further. He dives down, taking her nipple into his mouth, pulling and tugging with his tongue, his teeth grazing over her every so often. "Oh, Khalid." She breaths. He continues for a little longer until, "I love you." 

This seems to be a trigger for him as he straightens up and pulls her into his arms. She falls forward, each of her hands fall onto his arms, his hand resting on her low back as he catches her. He looks into her eyes. Claude knows she means it. His head dips down and he kisses her deeply. Can she feel his passion? Her lips burn over his as she returns his kiss with equal fervor. Her hand slides up his arm over his neck pulling him in deeper. She stands straight, so he's not taking the weight of the two of them. He pulls her back, until he feels the back of his knees bump into their bed. He twists and dips her down, and holds her there for a moment, before he pulls his lips off her. Her eyes flutter open and once they make eye contact, "Marianne, I love you." 

He feels Marianne's hand tighten in his hair. She pulls him back to her. Their lips meeting in a deep, desperate kiss. Claude feels how uncomfortably tight his pants are getting, but he wants to relish the feeling of his wife’s soft, sweet lips against his own. She tilts her head, and takes the chance to dip down, and bring a searing kiss to her neck again. He sucks the spot he’d landed on and places gentle bites on her neck. 

Marianne’s hands grasp at the hem of his shirt tugging, almost tearing it off. Claude pulls away from his wife, to let her pull his shirt off him. He looks at her flush face, and kisses her lips again, before he pulls at her dress. While he loves what he sees - his panting, blushing wife, he desires to see more. Marianne pulls her robe off her shoulders, then raises her arms. As Claude gently lifts the dress, she arches her back with his movements. 

Is this on purpose, he wonders, watching as the dress flows off her body. The arch of her back emphasizing the curve of her slender waist. He groans as he watches the dress flow off her porcelain breasts, as she breathes the bounce, enticing him more and more. Once the dress almost floats off her head, he pushes her down against the bed. She kicks off the floor, pushing herself so her body is completely on the bed.

He's not one to jump in. He's careful to lavish her first. But, he's also one to tease. That and he has a personal principle, she must finish first. His knees buckle at the sight of his naked and vulnerable wife lying in front of him. Her knees bent, but brought together, hiding her most sacred place. He slowly bends over her. His eyes never once leaving her body. He places his hands on her hips and slides them up her thighs. He feels her beginning to tremble. He kisses each knee, before pries them apart. He’s slow. He doesn’t want to scare the golden doe . He pulls her knees apart, then slides his hands down her inner thighs, just to halfway, before bringing them up to her knees again. He looks into her eyes, she’s already looking at him. 

As their eyes connect, he leans down and kisses her inner thigh, and continues to do so as he slowly gets on his knees. Marianne relaxes. Once she does, Claude brings her knees apart, she allows herself to be completely open to him. Claude exhales at the sight. He doesn’t leap in. She’s still getting used to having his face so close. Instead, he starts halfway down her thigh and nips there, and makes a trail of kisses down to her groin, where he begins to suck at the place where her thigh meets her body. He tests to see how comfortable she is and nibbles at this sensitive area. Her leg jerks, but otherwise she remains relaxed. He looks up to check on her. She’s now gazing straight up at the ceiling.

Bringing his gaze to look back at her flower, he puffs a gentle breath over her. Again, her legs jerk, but she remains relaxed. He brings both his arms down, and circles them behind her thighs, so his hands now rest on her outer leg. He gently pulls her further apart, before he dips his down, and takes her into his mouth. Once he does, he hears a sharp gasp from Marianne. He pauses, to let her take in the new warmth of his lips. Her skin is soft and velvety against his mouth. He takes in her flavours before he moves his lips over hers. Marianne gasps again.

He moves his head up again, looking up at her. His eyes watching closely the rise and fall of her chest. Her breathing is heavy. They've not done this many times before, but it thrills Claude. Here before him lies her Royal majesty, queen of Almyra. Her usual straight posture now collapsed and withered in coy pleasure. Her knees bent in front of him. Her very sacred area, exposed to him and only to him. A sight he treasured. So precious this is to him, as the only man, the only person who will ever see her in this state. He has the prized position of being the only one who could bring her to fall on her back and let her be at her most vulnerable. This is the queen of Almyra who protects those dear to her, the queen who was once an iron fortress of secrets and now she bares it all to him. Knowing this makes Claude hungry for more. He lets out a sigh and dips down, dragging his tongue up her lips then stopping right at her clit and gently suckling on it, before he makes a lazy circle around it. 

"Ah! -" His queen gasps out. He brings his eyes up and sees her lift her hand and bring it to her lips. Her fingers cover them, but he knows she is biting her lower lip. He loves when she does that. She usually does it when she's deep in thought, thinking hard on a response when dealing with their diplomats or when they're planning to open borders with another country. He sees her do it when she’s thinking of what to say to the children when they ask life’s hard questions. This time she does it in response to him, and pulls him to take more of her into his mouth. “Khalid.” He hears her whisper his name. She calls him his real name often, but in this precious moment, this call for him sends a tug straight to his heart. He is more determined to show her how much she means to him. He wants to push her limits of pleasure and send her to her edge. He wants her to feel how badly he desires her. He tilts his head to the side and gently nips at her labia before licking at the place his teeth just gazed. He brings his head as far down to her taint before he takes a long, slow lap up her pussy. He stops at her clit, circling around it before he lifts his head to gently blow on it. Again, he hears her sigh and her legs jerk, her thigh pressing into his head. 

He steadies his grip on her thigh and pulls it wide open again. He takes a taste of her inner thigh, dragging his tongue down the junction. He trails gentle kisses on his way back. Once he reaches her core he goes back up her leg. She pushes her heel into his back. He smiles against her thigh.  _ Yes, your majesty _ , he thinks to himself as bites her groin, just enough that it teases the skin. She moans in response, and as she does Claude grazes his teeth over her lips and back onto the clit. Her pants go straight to his heart. It starts racing in response. Again, he lifts his head and blows gently on her. She sighs. He takes one hand and starts to trace her labia, down one side and up the other. Her skin is so soft under his fingers. He traces one more time before he inserts his index finger inside her. Marianne’s hips buck up into his fingers in response. To calm her down, his other hand rests just below her belly button and presses down gently. His thumb traces circles over her belly. 

With the finger inside her he begins to extend then flexes it, as if beckoning her to come. He is beckoning her to come. He starts off slow. He feels every contraction of her walls over his finger. Her hips start to move into his hand. While he beckons for her with his index finger, his middle finger begins to trace her lips. Gently, softly. She whispers his name again. He feels her getting desperate as her hips quiver over his hand. He holds her down again with the free hand. The hand on her belly now rests on her waist and rubs gentle circles, in an attempt to tame the desires she’s beginning to build. Her legs tighten, he feels her knees trying to come together over his neck and back. He sighs into thigh and kisses it gently.

When her legs begin to tremble, Claude inserts his middle finger into her and does the same beckoning motion. Marianne arches her back in response, pressing him deeper into her, in the process. Claude takes his free hand and places it on the bed, to help push him up. He adjusts that hand to rest just beside her shoulder. As he fingers her gently, he takes a nipple into his mouth and suckles it gently. He nurtures her nipple between his two lips as his tongue teases its tip. Occasionally he lets his teeth graze over it to give her a new stimulus. Marianne pushes her chest into his mouth. One of her hands grasps at the hand inside her and holds it tightly. Her other hand holds his messy hair in her fingers, desperately grasping at the roots. He doesn’t mind. He enjoys the roughness of her soft, usually gentle hands. He enjoys how tightly she holds on to him. He knows she will never hold another so close to her, she will never need anyone as much as she needs him and this gives a sense of pleasure he cannot quite explain. 

With one last strong suck to her nipple, he begins to kiss over her breast. He drinks in her milky, pale skin. Some kisses he sucks tightly and bites gently to leave small purple-pink marks over her chest. His marks that this is his. She is his. Her beautiful peaks only for him to admire and pleasure. Only for him to take into his lips and suckle, nibble, pucker at. Just his.

He brings his lips over to her other breast, and begins to leave the same love marks over the other peak. He can’t help it. He wants no other man, no other woman, no other person to tease her the way he can. He can remember the times he used to tease her, for her belief that she was cursed. Maybe this was his apology. His mark over her that her crest, in his eyes, has no meaning other than being a crest. Maybe these marks are his way of making her more his than the beast’s. Maybe he just likes teasing her, he ponders as he puckers his lips over her nipple, now tracing a tongue over her areola. He does this once. Twice. Now drags his tongue over her nipple. She pulls his hair so his head inadvertently tilts to the side. As it does, he takes the nipple into his teeth and sucks her nipple, hoping his lips being tugged in a different direction gives her a new sensation. She cries out. He figures he was successful. 

He’s entranced by her tit in his mouth. But he knows this is not enough to satisfy her. She’s still grinding herself into his palm. She's trying to pleasure her clit on the heel of his hand, but she can’t quite get there. So he decides to alleviate this itch she’s trying to get to. He pries his lips off her nipple. Her hands release his head and hand. He then climbs down her body, strategically kissing each breast, then bringing those kisses down to her belly button. He swirls his tongue around her navel and then brings himself to kiss down her stomach, over her mons. He stops just at the spot and lingers, there. His breath over the top of cunt. He waits and brings his eyes up. Marianne’s chest rises and falls quickly. She lifts her head and their eyes meet.  _ Please _ , they say. 

_ Yes, your majesty _ , he responds and moves his palm down replacing it with his tongue. He sucks at her pearl. He’s gentle as he inhales her. He feels her thighs come together and squeeze over his head and neck. One of Marianne’s hands shoots down and grabs his hair. She pushes him deeper onto her. He puckers his lips over clit, being careful not to be too rough with it. He pushes his tongue over it, then drags it up and down. She begins to ride his face and fingers. She’s close, he thinks, based on her panting. He relaxes his tongue and begins to grind it over her cherry. The pace of her hips picks up. He really loves the way she fucks his face. It sends blood straight to his aching erection. He grips himself, hoping he can soothe himself, as he waits for his moment. “Khalid,” Marianne rasps out. She drives both her heels onto the bed and pushes his hips into his mouth. She’s desperate. Claude tightens his tongue again, rubbing gentle circles over her once again. “Khalid,” moans again. Her toes begin to curl and her hand in his hair gripping tighter. Claude’s fingers deepen in her and press a slightly harder into her sweet spot. His fingers and face getting wetter with her pleasure. 

“Khalid!” She screams as she brings one hand onto the bed and props herself up. Her arm fully extended. She's doubled over him. Her hand in his hair presses him close to her, Claude breathes through his nose, as his tongue relaxes over her, gently rubbing her pearl. His fingers slow down, and come to a gentle, soothing pace. He tilts his head over her lips and begins to kiss at it, moving his lips over it, as if he were making out with her face. He sighs and takes a deep breath as sucks on her groin. He pushes himself. She’s still sitting, legs spread, body doubled over. He chuckles to himself, and wipes her essence with the back of his hand. She doesn’t see as he licks over the back of his hand to take the last of her taste to memory. 

She sighs as she looks up at him and gives him a shy smile. He’s proud of himself and this smile is his reward. He wanted to give her the pleasure she deserves. It;s his duty as her husband to fulfil his beloved wife and finish her. She holds her arms out, and he folds himself into them, pushing the two of the down. He presses his forehead onto her and kisses her nose. “You okay?” He asks. His voice gentle, so as not to scare the sacred doe. She nods, then nuzzles her nose over his. Her lips graze his in a shy peck. 

He returns her peck with a deeper kiss. Before they know it, their lips are tangling over one another. She pushes her head off the pillow and deeper into his lips. He pushes her back down to the pillow. His tongue licks over her soft, peach lips. She returns with a gentle lick of her own. He takes this opportunity to capture her tongue in his lips and sucks on it. She runs her tongue over his. The sensation is odd, but not unwelcome. He pushes his tongue against her and pushes it into her mouth. He lets her suck on him for a moment, before bringing his tongue back to gently nip at her lower lip. He feels the roughness of her tongue travel over his upper lip in response. He seizes it in his teeth and sucks as he pushes his lips deeper onto her. She sighs over his lips. 

Suddenly, Claude is very aware of his erection. It stands fully erect, but caught in his pants. At the same time, Claude is now suddenly very aware of his desire. “M-Marianne,” He begins. His breath catches and he brings one hand to her waist. Her eyes flutter in response.  _ Captivating _ , he thinks to himself. 

Before he can complete his sentence, she whispers, “Make love to me, Khalid.” 

This statement takes his breath away. He exhales sharply, as he pushes himself off her to stand up off their bed. He’s suddenly self conscious as he strips his pants off him. Her eyes are on him. What’s she thinking, he wonders as slides his pants down to his knees. He steps out of them and crawls back into bed. Somehow, her watching sends his heart beating rapidly, and tightens his almost painful erection. He hooks his thumbs over the hem of his underpants. He’s almost shy. Almost. He looks up at her and swallows deeply. He slides his underwear down to his knees. Marianne’s eyes drift down him, before tracing his figure back up. She bends her knees then spreads her legs for him, he arms outstretched, welcoming him in. 

He kicks off his underpants and climbs into her arms, he holds her tightly, his head nestled comfortable between her breasts. He kisses up the one nearest his lips and brings the nipple back into his mouth, before he trails his kisses over her collarbone, up her neck and around her jaw. He kisses her. She kisses him back. As he settles on her lips, he bucks his hips in surprise, as his emboldened wife grasps him and rubs her hand up and down. He moves his hips in the opposite rhythm of her hand. He sighs against her lips. Even though he knows she finished, he knows better than to just plunge in. He palms at her pussy and drags his middle finger into the slit, teasing at the entrance. Marianne’s hips now move with his hand. They continue their little make out session, as they gently masturbate one another. 

“Khalid,” She whispers interrupting. How long had then gone on for, he wonders. He’s mesmerized by the ministrations of her hand. He grunts in response. He presses his middle and index finger into her. She moans into his lips, before she bites down on his lower lip. She’s riding his hand. She’s gentle so she doesn’t over stimulate herself. Still, a sense of urgency pierces through her core, settling a warm desire inside of her. “Khalid, please.” She groans into his mouth. 

Claude peels his lips off of hers, and rests his forehead on the crook of her neck. He looks down at his member in his hands. He takes her hand into his. He brings himself to settle into her, bringing her just rest outside of her. Marianne squirms, the uncomfortable desire, tingling throughout her body. His breath grows heavy. His shaft stands at full attention, his hand leaves her hand, and he props himself up to balance on both elbows. Marianne understands and guides him into her. 

He’s prepared her enough, but he still slides himself gently inside her. Marianne inhales sharply. Claude is bigger than two fingers, and the new girth inside her almost alleviates the discomfort that’s been scratching her insides. Almost. She takes a sharp inhale in, at this welcomed change. She holds him tightly to her neck. He watches the entire time he penetrates her. He closes his eyes as he settles himself all the way into her. He holds this position for a second, relishing in the feeling of her warmth surrounding all of him. He notices he’s been holding his breath this entire time. He lets his breath escape his lungs. He inhales again, as he slides out of her. She contracts around him in response to this. She pulls herself off him as well. Just before he’s completely unsheathed, he gently pushes back into her. She meets him with a gentle push of her hips against his. Claude’s breathing hitches. This is uncomfortably slow. But a crazy part of him wants to take it slow. 

He enjoys the build up. He enjoys pushing the two of them to the very edge. He likes hearing Marianne pant for him to roughen her up. He likes the race of his heart as he feels each ribbed muscle of her coil around him. He likes the thrill of wondering when his discomfort turns to desperation and when control snaps and he has to -  _ has to _ fuck her. He’s not there yet, so he takes a slow pace. He feels all her velvet softness pursing around him and tightening in response to his rhythm. He has to be mindful as he rocks in and out of her. His eyes stay closed, head resting on her neck. His breathing growing more and more ragged. His legs buckle, as Marianne responds to his rhythm with her own. Her own hips rising and falling against his, taking him deeper into her as their thrusts meet one another. 

How can he soothe himself, distract himself. He tilts his head and kisses her neck. Perhaps, this was the wrong choice. Marianne responds by arching her neck to the opposite side, giving him more access. This leaves him all the more excited. He trails a languid kiss up her neck, and he leaves nibbles just under her ear. He relishes in the salty-sweet taste of her skin. He remembers this first time she let him kiss her neck. She was caught up in the heat of a kiss and had mindlessly let him continue over her cheek and down her neck. Now, here she lies letting him place kisses of varying depth over her neck. She arches her back as he begins to trail down her neck and over her collar bone. He can’t help himself. Marianne alabaster skin calls for him to make it known that she belongs to the king of Almyra. 

He props himself up from his elbows onto his hands, as he drags his kisses down her neck to her breasts. He loves them. He loves how gently the swell from her collarbone. As she arches her back in response to him capturing a nipple once again, he thinks about the gentle curve of her back as she stands completely straight, indirectly emphasizing her perkiness. She stands so elegantly. She manages to look composed without looking pompous. When she walks, her back stays completely still, she carries herself with a regalness. She’s hardly the same Marianne he knew from school days, who kept her head down and chin tucked in. This woman is a queen. She stands straight, chin up, head high. This woman knows her place, and it’s by his side. As his equalm his companion, his friend. It’s what attracts him to her more and more each day. Her once empty, cold stare now vibrant with life. This confident woman is so sexy to him. He remembers how she was so commanding and confident when she first approached him, helping himself and her father with trade routes and commerce deals. This is confidence of a woman who had cast aside her burdens and defeated her curse. This is the woman he has fallen deeply in love with; and he catches himself falling in love with her more and more each day. 

Marianne’s soft whimper snaps him back to his current reality. How long had he been on her breast. He’s lost in his thoughts of her. He finds it so sexy that this is a woman who has displayed more strength in overcoming her inner demons than anyone he knew. He finds comfort in this strength. But in this moment Marianne is weak. He wallows in the fact that he brings her to her knees and makes her pant and whimper for him. There’s a thrill that while the people of Almyra see a queen who fought for the respect of the people and stood her ground against all odds, before him is a simply a woman - his woman - crying out for him to finish her again. With their duties, it’s not often they find time to be so intimate. The day usually leaves them exhausted. Unlike most royalty, they shared a room on his insistence. He holds her close to him at night, on her insistence and to his pleasure. They always greet each other in the morning and share breakfast together. He doesn’t act like his father before him, or any kind before him. He treats his queen as his comrade. This is the woman who he has chosen to share his life with, and so he shares his spoils with her. What she delights in, he delights in as well. Thankfully it is Almyran culture to enjoy horses and riding, and Marianne adores animals - especially horses. They make sure that once a week, they share an evening ride together. This not only gives them a chance to bond and enjoy one another, but it shows the people of Almyra that they are more than simply a king and his queen, but a husband and wife. Still, like most activities this leaves them tired. 

As he thinks of all the ways he loves her, his pace quickens inside her. He’s losing control. He feels himself, holding on by a thread. He needs her to know how badly he wants her, how much he needs her. He needs her to know he loves her. He lets go of her breast and begins to breathe shallow and broken. He nuzzles into her neck again. He feels her push her head on his. Her hands grip his back. How long has she been holding so tightly. Were there marks on his back he wonders; he hopes so. He hopes she makes small scratches up and down his spine, marking him as hers. His father had other wives, mistresses. But Claude has made a choice to have one wife. He wants to wear her scratches like a badge of honour. He hardly notices how she claws at his back, in attempts to bring him closer, to hold him tighter. He doesn’t mind at all. 

He tries his very best to keep concentrating on his pace, but his mind is growing more and more hazy. His mind clouded by the overwhelming feeling of his wife’s cunt constricting around him, squeezing him. He’s fixated on the velvety smooth skin inside her, gripping at him, begging him for another orgasm. He’ll try. He’ll do his best to get her to finish for him again.

Claude looks up and looks at Marianne’s face. Her lips a soft peach colour, and a faint pink blush tints her otherwise milky-white skin. Her eyes are shut as she takes him.  _ She’s so damn pretty. _ He thinks to himself as he fucks her.

Claude lets out another gasp, as he feels his concentration tripping. 

Claude’s rhythm develops into exigent thrusts, as he feels himself getting close to his limits. “Marianne.” He manages to gasp out. He’s not sure what he wants to say. He doesn’t really have anything on his mind anymore. He’s desperate to finish inside of her. Desperate for her to finish first. His thighs burn from the exaggerated movements he makes inside of her. He grinds into her, each time he bucks his hips into her he grows more and more flagrant. He tries his best to savour the feeling of her pace meeting his. Marianne grinds back with fervor. Right now, she’s doing her best to get as much pleasure as she can from him, and delights in this. He knows her moans of passion cry for him. He knows how much she loves him. She shows this side of herself to him. It’s something only he knows. Her love for him, his adoration for her is something known throughout the kingdom. But these messy, pure moments where she shows him her desire and vulnerability - where he shows her all his love and need for her, it’s their deepest secret, only shared between one another. 

Marianne’s nails run down his back, no doubt leaving a fresh mark. She arches her back, then thrusts her hips back into him. Claude takes a sharp gasp, when they meet. He’s deep inside her. They’re joining, bringing the two of them closer and closer. 

He’s never let anyone this close to him. Not when all his life people were watching for when he would turn his back and let his guard down. Now here he is, naked as the day he was born, completely vulnerable. Here is Marianne, trusting him completely with herself. And here he is trusting her. He trusts that she has his back and watches it. He trusts that when he lets his guard down, she’s standing tall to protect him. 

His heart races. Why, he wonders. Is it that he’s buried deep in his wife and enjoying everything she has to give him? Is it that he’s working hard to pleasure someone as much as she pleasures him? Or is it that he’s overwhelmed by his love? Or is he overwhelmed by making love? Perhaps all of these.

At this point he’s on his hands, his thrusts desperately trying to coax out her orgasm - he hopes she finishes again. She looks so pretty when she finishes. The way her eyes are shut tight and her mouth hangs open, as she screams out his name. There's usually a bright blush across her face, he’s not sure if it’s because the two of them are running white hot or because she’s still a bit shy about expressing herself like this. Claude’s eyes snap shut tight. He can no longer control himself. He’ll get her to come, he has to. 

He fucks her.

He makes her, his. Over and over.

“Hah,” Claude gasps, “Marianne.” He calls her name. He’s so close. 

“Marianne.” He whispers again. His lips are hanging above hers.

She presses a feverish kiss into his lips and he returns with equal strength. She bits his lip, and takes her tongue into his mouth, before sliding his own back into her mouth. Their tongues wrestle one another, with no particular goal in mind. “Khalid,” She pulls her lips off his. “Khalid, I’m so close.” She whines.

That’s it. His mind snaps. He pulls out of Marianne/ She gives an unsatisfied groan, before she squeaks in surprise, when Claude grabs her hips and turns her. She figures it out quickly and complies, turning herself over completely. She then props herself up on her knees. Her usually straight back, goes into a sultry arch, giving Claude a full view of her ass. Her back archs from the high peak her ass down to where her chest lays flat on the bed. Claude almost loses himself. 

He lifts himself onto his knees, and pulls Marianne’s hips to him. Marianne reaches between her legs and grabs his dick. He inhales sharply at the sensation of her soft, delicate fingers grasping his member. She guides him to her pussy. As soon as he feels her entrance, he pushes himself into her. “Huh,” They both moan. Marianne’s pretty ass archs higher, giving him better access and giving him a good feel of tightening cunt. Unwilling to wait, now impatient for her to come, Claude begins to thrust into her. His hands steadying her hips, so she can take him. He pounds into her pussy, feeling each one of her contractions, every time his hips hit her ass, she tightens herself around him. If she keeps this up, he’ll finish first. Claude continues his speed and continues to gyrate in and out of his wife. 

This position changes things for him. Her pussy feels tighter, he can go in deeper. He relishes in the feel of her taking the entirety of his shaft as he pushes into her, balls deep. The sound of their skin slapping echoes in his ears. He keeps his eyes fixed on where his cock meets her cunt and continues to rock in her. 

When he meets the familiar ribbed spot inside of her, he doubles over. His hands go on top of her and he intertwines their fingers. This is not the most intimate position, so he’ll do what he can to bring them closer. He grinds himself in and out, pushing himself to feel that tight, ribbing inside of her. He continues to thrust heavy and deep into Marianne. He rocks faster, pumps harder. Claude unfurls one of his hands and peels it off of Marianne’s. He brings his hand down, to brush against Marianne’s pussy. He easily makes his way into her and rubs gently, but quickly at her clit, hoping it helps her. Marianne gasps at the added stimulation. She arches her back further, letting him in deeper still, a sensation which rocks the both of them. Claude groans into Marianne’s ear. His begins to  _ almost _ abuse her clit. 

Marianne’s legs tighten, and her back arches. Her fingers tighten around his, “Ah, K-Khalid!” She cries out.  _ Excellent _ , he thinks. She’s finished, now he can fuck without pressure. Claude’s speed picks up. He rocks himself into her. He doesn’t realize the burn of his thighs and ache of his knees. He doesn’t realize how tensed his back is as he pounds into his wife. He can’t hear how hard and ragged his breath becomes. He does hear her uneven breath, heavy and breathless. He feels her tightening around him. He feels her orgasm spill all over him. He pushes himself, mind shut off, only feeling the sensations Marianne’s pussy creates around him. He’s swept up in a high of sex and love. 

Claude returns his hand to Marianne’s and he begins to drive into her at a desperate speed. He clenches her hand tightly. He’s on the edge. There’s a tight pressure pooling in him. He’s so close. He listens to Marianne still panting him, still taking him even though she’s just finished. Claude sighs, and pulls out of her. He taps her waist. Knowing what he wants, Marianne flips back on her back and spreads her legs, welcoming him. He bends over her. She takes his wet, still hard cock and guides it to her entrance. As soon as he feels her, he buries himself inside her. Marianne gasps, then starts rocking her hips into him. Claude moans, as his head collapses beside her ear. He starts to rock into her. He doesn’t hold back this time. 

Marianne wraps her arms around his neck. Her breath is hot against his ear as she takes his entire length. 

He nuzzles his head into her neck, then begins to nibble on it. He then drags his tongue up to where he feels her pulse and begins to suck on the spot. “K-Khalid,” She moans into his ear. He listens intently, while repeating his tongue’s motions over her neck. “Khalid, finish in me.” She begs him. Claude sighs into Marianne's neck then picks up the pace of hips grinding into hers. Her soft voice bringing him over the edge. Claude lets go of Marianne’s neck and groans as he feels himself finish, as she requested, inside of her. 

Claude slides himself out of his wife then collapses beside her. Marianne pulls the sheets over their shoulders and turns away from him. He understands her cue and pulls himself behind her, bringing her back flush against his chest. Marianne props her head up so his arm can fold under her head. His other arm drapes over her waist. “How are you?” His tone low and quiet as she nuzzles her head against his arm. Her Pale blue hair tickles his nose as she moves. 

“I’m good,” She returns. “How are you?”

He buries his nose in her hair and inhales. He takes in the sweet scent of honey and lavender. “I’m great, thank you.”

Marianne shrugs into Claude’s chest and sighs. Claude places soft kisses down her neck and to her shoulder. “Are you sleepy?”

Marianne grunts softly. “Mmh… no.” 

Claude chuckles at her response. He can tell she’s tired. He doesn’t blame her, he’s tired as well. But he can’t help but want to hear her sweet voice. His thumb rubs circles over her belly. He hears her breathing slow and deepen. He feels the movements of her breath against his chest. He takes in these quiet moments. These precious moments, he wants to cherish for all the rest of his days. “Marianne.”

“Mh-Hmm?”

“I love you.” Claude whispers as he settles his head in the tangles of her hair. 

“I love you too, Khalid.” Marianne whispers back. She flips around suddenly, and places a deep kiss on lips. It lacks the fervor of their night’s past kisses, but it comes with all the passion. When their lips separate, Marianne’s eyelids flutter open quickly, revealing her beautiful brown eyes. She smiles up at him, before her eyelids fall slowly, veiling those eyes that enamor Claude every day. She snuggles into his chest, and brings their sheets to cover up to her lips. He rests his head atop of hers.

Listening to the soothing sounds of his wife’s deep breathing Claude basks in the feeling of safety and warmth that comes from the woman sleeping in his arms. He would have never imagined falling so deeply in love with someone. He knew there were possibilities of him falling in love, getting married and settling down. But to fall so in love that his entire world would be shaken and turned; so in love that he would work as hard as he does to show it to her as much as he can, Claude would have never guessed that was in store for him. He thanked his stars, the sun, the moon and all of nature - even the goddess of Fódlan - that they had prepared Marianne for him, and he for her. 

Claude’s eyes grow heavy. He feels content in this moment. 

His heart is full. 

_ FIN _

**Author's Note:**

> this was so self-indulgent LOLOL
> 
> going into this I had zero plot and i was going to attempt to add plot at the beginning, but i was like "actually idgaf, let them have sex for no reason lmaooo"
> 
> also, i have a thing for ghost nipples and i HC marianne has ghost nipples lul fite me.  
> Also Almyra has boxer briefs LUL cause i think they are the sexiest type of underwear a man can wear so whatever sue me for self indulgent horny HCs SKSKSKSKSKKSKS
> 
> BIG THANKS TO DOGINABIRDCAGE AND DOCTOR DANGEROUS FOR THEIR HELP READING THROUGH THIS


End file.
